Combat
by mkaymkay
Summary: At least in the movies, Black Widow's a.k.a Natasha's, back story is only shown a wee bit in one of the Avengers movies, so I attempted into spinning off that in a one shot.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; line-height: 20.24px; white-space: pre-wrap;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Author's Note: /span/emI wrote this a year ago, but yet we still do not have a Black Widow movie, why? It would just be too good I guess. Anyway, in some of the Avengers movies, it showed a little about how she came to be, so I just wanted to expand on that a little./strong/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; line-height: 20.24px; white-space: pre-wrap;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Disclaimer/span/em/strong/span/spanem style="line-height: 1.38;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;": /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Uh yeah I don't own marvel or any of its characters./span/strong/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The mud-rusted knife was pushed at full force into the wall next to her ringing ear, with a loud sound of wood cracking erupting from the house, as if it might crumble apart onto itself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She swore she never sucked in such a large gasp in all her life. Funny how the saying was,"Life isn't measured by the number of the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breathe away." What kind of moments did they mean exactly? This? She was fully aware that it would be terribly stupid to move as she felt the man's face come to hers. She could tell he had gritted yellow teeth together as he spat out, "Don't you ever think you're safe, little girl." As every word was largely stretched out she had tried to force her body pushing it, cowardly, into the wall as if she was suppose to fall through to escape. She had been attempting lately to be less pathetic and more brave, but maybe he was right. She was just a little girl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Every cell in her body ached for escape from his gaze, but she couldn't move. Why can she never move? She could of left long ago! The silence and no movement from the monster made her curiously fearful. She opened her eyes, to see the sweat rolling down his nose, and then the fiery eyes of him. It was too late to realize, she broke a rule of no eye contact. Now huddled in a fetal position on the stained carpet cupping her throbbing cheek, he yelled something among swears and insults. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then the sound of wood cracking again erupted as his heavy footsteps approached her and the shadow of his squatting figure swallowed her eye sight. Then the cool sharpness of metal rested against her vulnerable neck as tears leaked out and on to her eyelashes…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natasha." A voice?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She blinked and looked up to the face of her confused ally, whose brown hair was neat for once and who was wearing a new suit. She knew she looked afraid, but couldn't calm down soon enough. So empty minded, she took off the boxing gloves from her shaking, clammy hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We, uh have to go, like, right now".,the man nodded to himself then gestured to the stairs behind the other punching bags, "I'll see you there, uh, soon." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was an uncomfortable silence, but soon the sound of shoes clicking against the cement, drifting away, singled his leaving. Frustrated, the attractive woman threw the gloves across the room and stood up, wiping her sweaty palms onto her thighs and sighed. She loosely grabbed her bearings while gulping down some water. Could she never be left alone?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She liked them sure, but everyone needed space. Especially her, right now. She shifted her gaze to an empty corner and all though she knew it was just another memory, a tall stocky women in a ballet suit appeared and spoke, annoyance in her features./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Some people think our ways of raising children are harsh, abusing even, but we are simply trying to rid the words of "little girl" from being used ever again. Sort of." She had always seemed to smile like a witch. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"Natasha controlled her actions from hurting a stupid wall, but still her hands turned into fists. She finally managed to climb up the stairs Hawk Eye did moments before, and with one last thought before putting her walls up, "They can't know what a monster I am, or was suppose to be, or who I use to want to be."/p 


End file.
